te encontre
by voice-L
Summary: Una pareja recién casada, decide adoptar un hijo, no porque no puedan tener si no porque su sueño ha sido adoptar. El día que fueron a la entrevista, les llamo la atención un pequeño niño, con ojos afilados de un hemos color olivo, y cabello negro azabache. Los tres tenían recuerdos de su vida pasada, y eso hizo que les fuera más fácil 'entenderse' . desde aquello ya van 3 años.
1. Chapter 1: de ahora en adelante

De ahora en adelante

Vivir de esta forma no está mal, volver de Alemania para terminar sus estudios aquí, arrendó un departamento bastante común, aunque solo vive el ahí, nunca está solo, al contrario, a pesar de no tener familiar alguno en el país, tiene algo así como una segunda familia. Gracias a ellos no tiene tiempo para sentirse solo. ya que eran sus vecinos.

El castaño, siempre cuando llegaba a su hogar después de sus estudios, era recibido con un fuerte abrazo por parte del hijo de sus vecinos, al que le tenía mucho cariño.

-eren- con una media sonrisa- volviste- decía mientras el castaño se agachaba para que el pequeño pudiera abrazarlo- te tardaste demasiado.

-Lo siento, Levi-lo aleja y revolotea sus cabellos color azabaches-me tuve que quedar un tiempo extra en la universidad, pero ya estoy aquí- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El pequeño Levi quedo embelesado por el carisma del muchacho.

Se abre la puerta detrás de ellos y sale hanji a recibir a eren.

-hey eren, bienvenido- saludaba mientras tomaba como costal de papas al pequeño frente a ella.

-oi, bájame gafas de mierda- decía el pequeño mientras agitaba sus manos y piernas.

- haha…ya quédate quieto enano, déjame saludarlo también.

-hola hanji-san ¿Qué hace tan temprano en casa? Creí que estaría en su trabajo- decía el castaño mientras se levantaba.

Bajaba al pequeño de sus hombros-oh sobre eso…¿podrías cuidar a Levi un rato? Me llamaron del trabajo, urgente, al parecer hoy tenía una reunión importante y se me olvido haha- se rascaba la cabeza como si lo hecho hubiese sido de poca importancia- bueno ¿me cubrirías eren? Por favor!~- juntando sus manos en modo de suplica.

-no se preocupe hanji-san- poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño azabache -yo cuido de Levi, es lo menos que puedo hacer a cambio de lo que hacen por mí.

-kyaa! Eren, eres un amor, hay, si no me hubiese casado con Erwin- emocionada y perdida en sus fantasías, hanji es pateada violetamente hasta caer al suelo por un pequeño pie.

Enojado chasqueo la lengua- cállate mierda con lentes, vete luego a tu trabajo- Levi se aferro a la pierna de eren.

Agonizando en el piso, tratando de levantarse después de recibir una súper patada rompe intestinos –ugh…Levi soy tu madre, por lo menos trátame mejor, ay! mi costilla.. ugh.

-le-levi, hanji-san es una mujer y ante todo es tu madre- eren estaba acostumbrado a estas escenas, a pesar de querer detenerlos, es como si así se demostraran afecto asique ya no interviene, aunque aun se sorprende de lo violenta que es esa familia.

-''eso'' no es una mujer, no tiene genero, y aunque tuviera genero no sería humano.

-Levi, lo que acabas de decir no tiene lógica.

Eren se dirige hacia hanji y la intenta levantar después de recibir ''casi mortal'' patada, mientras se retorcía del dolor lograba escupir palabras como- gracias eren- mientras hacia un gesto con el puño cerrado y el pulgar arriba. Después eso cae desmayada.

-doctora hanji, ¿qué le paso?-era el ayudante de hanji en el laboratorio del hospital que acaba de llegar–mo-moblit ¿eres tú?- lograba escupir hanji mientras se le iba el alma.

-no hay tiempo para morirse, debe ir rápido al hospital- la toma de un brazo y la arrastra hasta el auto. Se alejan rápidamente, mientras eren sacudía la mano en forma de despedida.

Mientras veía como se alejaba el auto con la casi muerta vecina, siente un pequeño tirón del brazo.

-ne, eren tengo hambre- decía el pequeño azabache, mientras dirigía su mirada a lo alto para terminar en el rostro del castaño.

-bueno, entonces vamos a comer- tomo al pequeño de la mano y se dirigieron al departamento de los Smith.

Se coloca el delantal de cocina y se dirigen a la cocina -y, ¿que se te antoja comer Levi?

-…omurice.

-bien, omurice será, ve a lavarte las manos y la cara, mientras yo cocino, ¿vale?

Levi, después de lavarse las manos, quiso ver como eren preparaba la comida, y quiso ayudarlo, pero por estar de entrometido en la cocina, boto una olla con agua caliente, cuando se disponía a recibir el agua hirviendo sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Era eren quien recibió toda el agua hirviendo en su espalda, con tal de proteger a Levi. Al darse cuenta de esto, Levi entro en pánico.

-e-eren, lo – lo siento!, ¿¡estás bien!?, eren!- no sabía que hacer.

-uhg…- se dedica a ver si el pequeño había sido herido-…menos mal…estas bien- lo abrazo con más fuerza y gruñía por el dolor, Levi no dejaba de llorar y pedir disculpas, eren le dijo que no fue su culpa, fue un accidente. Para curarle las heridas, eren se recuesta boca abajo en el sofá sin polera, mientras Levi le colocaba toallas frías en la espalda.

Sollozando todavía- eren, perdóname- tapándose el rostro con sus manos, eren dirige su mano derecha al rostro del pequeño y lo acaricia.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte, no fue tu intención, soy feliz de que no hayas salido herido- tratando de reconfortar al pequeño quien lloraba a su lado.

-pe-pero, por mi culpa te quemaste, deberíamos ir al hospital para que te vean.

Sentándose en el sofá- no es necesario, el agua no estaba tan caliente, solo debo mantener fría mi espalda y todo estará bien, no te preocupes- acerca a su cuerpo desnudo al pequeño para abrazarlo nuevamente, el pequeño al ser tomado por sorpresa con el abrazo se puso todo rojo, igual que un tomate.

El castaño se quejaba y gruñía mientras aun abrazaba al pequeño- al final, parece que la comida se arruino…ajaja-auch… ugh.

Levi al sentir que su corazón palpitaba muy rápido se alejo de eren, zafándose del abrazo.

-¿eh, que sucede Levi?- decía extrañado el castaño mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza del azabache.

-…limpiare la cocina, no te preocupes por la comida y descansa- lo decía sin mirar a la cara a eren, para que no se diese cuenta de lo rojo que esta su rostro- bi-bien voy a limpiar, tu quédate aquí.

Eren asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a recostar en el sofá, recordando como conoció a la familia Smith.

**Flashback**

Cuando acaba de llegar al país, y había ido a hacer los trámites de la universidad, tenía la extraña sensación de estar siendo objeto de observación, pero no le tome mucha importancia, cuando ya estaba en la entrada de la uni para irme, una mujer de lentes, de la nada, me saca una foto, estando ella frente a mí como si nada, y después se larga a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. ''_qué carajo fue eso''_ después de ese incidente, pasaron tres días hasta que me mude de departamento, a uno que me quedara cerca de la universidad. La cosa es que cuando me fui a presentar con los vecinos vi algo realmente ''extraño'' por así decirlo.

-hola, buenas tardes, mi nombre es eren Jeager, a partir de hoy seremos vecinos mucho gusto- había abierto la puerta un hombre alto y rubio, a primera vista se podría decir que era el mismísimo capitán América.

-ah, mucho gusto eren, yo soy Erwin Smith, adelante te presentare con la familia, pasa- hace un ademan y me deja pasar.

-muchas gracias, con permiso- de pronto siento pisadas a toda velocidad. Venia una mujer corriendo a todo velocidad, muerta de la risa, sin embargo cae al piso, terminado casi inconsciente ''¿_qué mierda?''_ después me percato que sobre la mujer hay pequeño niño que le aplasta la cabeza contra el piso con su pie ''_ok, creo que fue mala idea mudarme a este lugar''_.

-tch… te dije que te quedaras quieta gafas de mierda.

Apenas pudiendo hablar- lefi, guidade, ya de dije que lo diento.(Levi quítate, ya te dije que lo siento)

-ey ustedes- interrumpe Erwin san- compórtense de una vez, tenemos un invitado. El señor Erwin al dirigir su mirada hacia se dio cuenta de cómo estaba yo, completamente descolocado por lo que acababa de ver.

-eh, esto, creo que vine en mal momento, disculpen las molestias- me di media vuelta para irme lo más rápido posible de esa casa extraña, pero Erwin san me detiene tomándome del hombre.

-no es una molestia, no te preocupes, aunque no parezca, así se demuestran su cariño.

Lo decía con una cara de ''esto es completamente normal'' ''_pues le digo algo, su familia no es normal, en mas yo diría que ese niño ni siquiera es humano''- _ah, bu-bueno, está bien.

-bien los presentare, ella es hanji, mi esposa.

-aaah! Hola eren, pero que hermosos ojos tienes- se acerco repentinamente sin respetar lo que se llama espacio personal- me llamo hanji, hanji Smith y este enano de aquí es nuestro pequeño hijo.

El pequeño violento de hacia unos minutos, había desapareció por completo del lugar, fue como si en ese lugar no hubiese pasado nada.

-…mucho gusto, mi nombre es Levi.

¿Cómo podía un niño tan aterrador como el de antes cambiar de actitud de un segundo a otro? Aunque debo admitir que el pequeño que esta frente a mi ahora, es realmente adorable. De verdad que esta familia es extraña.

-el gusto es mío…¿eh?- después de fijarme más detenidamente me di cuenta de algo.

-eeeeh!, u- usted es la psicópata de la otra vez!

-jajaja, ¿te diste cuenta? Nunca fui buena en eso de esconderme jajaja.

Como no iba a darme cuenta si se puso frente a mí, me saco una foto y salió corriendo.

-a todo esto, ¿Por qué me saco un foto y luego se dio a la fuga?

-ah, pues veras, yo soy oftalmóloga, y tengo un fetiche por los ojos de colores, y los tuyos calzaban perfectos con una descripción que andaba buscando, y como no sabía cómo hablarte te tome una fotografía, jeje. Perdón si te asuste- dijo la mujer sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-a-ah, está bien, supongo- ''_¿una descripción? ¿Qué rayos? ya me da un no se que preguntar''- _bueno, debo retirarme.

-eres bienvenido cuando quieras, eren- dijeron al unisonó los señores Smith- ven a visitarnos más tarde- con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Cualquiera se hubiese mudado al instante de ver semejante escena, y más si se enteran que una acosadora de ojos es su vecina, sin embargo pensé que compartir con ellos, no sería tan malo, después de todo, a pesar de ver aquella primera impresión, me sentí bien estando con ellos.

**Fin flashback**

Y así fue como eren conoció a los Smith, y como ambos, Erwin san y hanji san trabajan, cuando eren no tenia clases cuidaba del pequeño Levi, llegando a ser muy unidos.

Eren se quedo dormido en el sofá, mientras, Levi acariciaba su rostro durmiente, admirando su belleza.

-por fin te encontré…eren.

Deposito un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, para luego ir a terminar del limpiar la cocina.

**¿Qué les pareció?, quise hacer algo como reencarnación o algo así, se me ocurrió esta idea en plena cena navideña xD. Esa noche me dormí a las 4 de la mñn escribiendo esto. Y no hay nada más lindo que un levi shota *O* 3**


	2. Chapter 2: dulce de leche

Después del incidente con agua caliente, Levi fue castigado por sus padres. No fue algo como cero TV, o cero juguetes, sino que lo castigaron con ''cero Eren'' por una semana. Cada vez que eren llegaba de la universidad, Levi salía corriendo de su hogar para poder saludarlo, pero hanji san ponía trampas para él. Como tapar la puerta con muebles cuando era la hora de que eren volviese a su departamento, también tapaban las ventanas para que no escapara, incluso llego a poner una reja en el pasillo que separa ambas puertas de los departamentos, siendo lo suficientemente alta como para que Levi no pudiera abrirla ni saltarla. Si, esa familia era tan violenta como extremista. Eren intento convencer a los Smith que no fue culpa de Levi, sino su culpa por dejarlo meterse en la cocina, aunque lo entendieron dijeron que de vez en cuando tenían que darle un escarmiento para que aprendiese. Eren entendía lo que hacían, claro eran sus padres y lo hacían por su bien, pero también se preocupaba yaqué el siempre pasaba demasiado tiempo con Levi, incluso llego a extrañarlo, a pesar de estar solo metros de distancia.

Pasaron los días y eren, como era costumbre llegaba a su hogar con la esperanza de recibir su abrazo de todos los días, pero era en vano yaqué el pequeño estaba castigado.

En los comedores de la universidad conversando en una mesa.

-¿entonces todavía no le levantan el castigo?, por cómo me los describiste, es difícil imaginar que sean estrictos con sus castigos- decía Armin uno de los mejores amigos de eren.

-sí, se que lo hacen por su bien, incluso les explique que solo fue un accidente-suspira- rayos, nunca me había separado por tanto tiempo de el…me siento un poco solo- apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa y escondía su cabeza entre ellos.

-mph, claro, ya van 2 años desde que te mudaste y los conociste, y por lo que me contaste desde que lo conociste que han estado juntos…igual que antes- murmura .Toma un sorbo de un jugo que tenía en su manos.

-¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-¿eh? a no, me refiero a que te apegaste mucho a ese niño y ahora no te acostumbras a no estar con él.

-si…bueno…solo faltan 2 días mas y le levantaran el castigo- toma el último sorbo al jugo que tenía enfrente- bien, debo irme, llámame si sucede algo ¿vale?- se levanta, toma su bolsa y se retira-Adiós- haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

-vale te aviso, adiós- le responde con una sonrisa.

Eren contaba los minutos para que fuera pasado mañana, ahí se cumpliría la semana y podría volver a ver a Levi. Ya resignado a no recibir su abrazo de bienvenida, fue directamente a la puerta de su departamento. Ni siquiera volteo a ver la puerta de sus vecinos. Al entrar, tiro su bolso en el suelo y se desplomo boca arriba en el sofá.

-nunca pensé que la ausencia de alguien me afectara tanto, ósea, a pesar de estar lejos de mi familia y seres queridos, no siento este sentimiento de ''necesidad''- se cubre los ojos con su antebrazo izquierdo- dios, has que pasen rápido las horas- pensaba en voz alta cuando escucha tocar el timbre. No estaba de ánimos para recibir a nadie, solo quería tratar de descansar para que así pasaran las horas más rápido. Pero el timbre no dejaba de sonar, así que se vio obligado a atender la puerta. Se dirige a la entrada y al abrir, algo salto sobre él, empujándolo y haciendo que cayera al piso.

-ugh…que mierda fue eso- sobándose la cabeza tras haber caído al suelo.

Al instante se percata de que hay alguien aferrado a su pecho de tal forma que pareciese que nunca lo soltaría, al percatarse de quien era no pudo evitar sentirse feliz peo a la vez confundido.

-¿Levi?, q-que haces aquí, se supone que no puedes verme hasta pasado mañana- le decía el castaño tratando de despegárselo de encima, pero sus intentos eran en vano, estaba demasiado aferrado a él.- Levi…si no te vas, hanji san y Erwin san se darán cuenta que no estás y se preocuparan por ti-decía mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza del azabache que estaba sobre él.

-fueron muchos días…eren- decía mientras sollozaba en el pecho del castaño- no importaba cuanto lo intentara, esa mierda de lentes siempre se interponía- decía escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del castaño mientras sorbeteaba su nariz.

Claramente eren no era el único que se sentía así, Levi también sufría al no estar junto a él ''mierda, es tan adorable cuando esta triste''.

No pudo resistir a los sollozos del menor, asique lo abrazo fuertemente envolviéndolo en sus brazos, levantando su espalda quedando sentado con el pequeño sobre sus piernas- yo también te extrañe Levi, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste- al decir eso el pequeño dirigió su mirada al castaño. No había nada más tierno para eren que ver a su pequeño entre sus brazos, mirándolo con su ojos llorosos

-¿en serio?- dibujando una semi sonrisa en su níveo rostro.

-enserio-, respondía eren con una de sus sonrisas más hermosas y propias de el, provocando que el azabache lo tomara de sus mejillas y juntara sus labios con los del castaño formando un tierno beso.

-eh…?...lo aleja lo más rápido posible de su rostro- l-le-Levi! ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?- completamente rojo, eren estaba en shock por lo que el menor acababa de hacer.

-¿no te gusto?- apoyo sus brazos en los hombros de este.

-no… digo si, digo…- el castaño ya ni sabia las palabras que salían de su boca, estaba completamente confundido y shockeado. Pero lo único que podía admitir era que se sintió realmente dulce. ''oh dios, pensamientos impuros, fuera de aquí, solo es un crio…UN CRIO! Pero un crio con unos labios demasiado dulces'' el castaño estaba completamente agitado.

-oi- apretándole las mejillas-es un sí o un no- con un tono de impaciencia.

-shi shi me gushto, ya! Shuéltame que duele- apenas pudiendo hablar ya que había que admitirlo, el pequeño sí que tenía fuerza.

-¿oh de verdad?- cumpliendo su deseo de soltarlo-entonces..¿No quieres otro…- con un tono y rostro lascivo, envolvía el cuello de eren con sus brazos-…eren?- cuando acercaba sus labios para dale otro beso con sus ojos cerrados, es detenido por los dedos del castaño.

-Levi… tu…acaso ¿hanji san te deja ver novelas mexicanas?- alejando un poco el rostro de Levi- esto está mal Levi, tu eres aun un niño-da un suspiro-no debes hacer esto con otras personas.

Chasquea la lengua- eso ya lo sé, por eso solo lo hago contigo-desvía la mirada mientras su rostro va tomando cada vez mas color.

-no!, Levi, me refiero a que no puedes hacer esto, ni siquiera conmigo, no soy ningún pedófilo ¿sabes?...de todas formas ¿Cómo fue que pudiste escapar de las trampas de hanji san?

Cruza sus brazos-no fue nada fácil, esa gafas de mierda sabe poner trampas, pero yo siempre voy un paso más adelante.

Ladea su cabeza demostrando confusión-¿eh, a que te refieres?

-a que caía intencionalmente en sus trampas a propósito…en realidad ya tenía otro plan en curso para poder salir de esa prisión de 4 paredes.

-¿caer intencionalmente? No entiendo.

-fácil, durante estos 5 días, estuve cavando un agujero en la pared de mi casa, no fue fácil pero pude lograrlo-sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo.

-…que…que!?- totalmente shockeado ante tal revelación- tu, espera ¿cavaste en la pared?-completamente aturdido-¿Por qué llegaste a tal extremo Levi!? Ahora no solo te castigaran por escaparte, sino también por destruir tu casa- lo agarra de los hombros.

-lo hice por ti! Idiota- Frunciendo el ceño.

-No me digas idi- su reclamo fue interrumpido por la intrépida boca del menor, quien aprovecho que eren había abierto la boca y metió su lengua en la cavidad del castaño.

-ngh…eren- gemía el pequeño precoz.

Se zafa del beso-tu… Levi, te dije que no hicieras eso, incluso metiste tu lengua ¿Cuántos años tienes!? Definitivamente esto no es normal en un niño- tapando su boca con su antebrazo todo avergonzado.

-tengo 10 años.

-¿lo ves?...no es normal, no solo ves novelas mexicanas, incluso ves porno levi, PORNO! Oh dios, esto no es bueno.

-Tch…deja de decir estupideces eren.

De pronto Levi se siente extraño e incomodo-oh, y que te parece si como disculpa animamos a tu ''Jeager''- mientras volvía a envolver el cuello de eren con sus brazos empezó a mover sus caderas frotando el miembro del castaño.

-ngh..nh- se estremece- Levi, porque…haces esto… a pesar de que quería alejarlo de él, simplemente no podía, sus hormonas estaban empezando a agitarse.

-…¿acaso no es obvio? antes me preguntaste por que hice lo que hice con la pared y te dije que era por ti, los besos también son por ti, todo es por tu culpa, me gustas eren…desde hace mucho tiempo, hazte responsable- apoyaba su frente con la de eren.

Pero al ver el rostro todo triste de eren, Levi decidió dejar de insistirle- pero si me dices que solo me ves como un hermanito, juro nunca más volver a tocar este tema- su tono de voz se fue quebrando poco a poco- después de todo, soy feliz con el solo hecho de volver a encontrarte- mostrando una triste sonrisa al castaño. Dejando confundido a este por lo ultimo dicho.

Levi, al no recibir respuesta, entiende la situación, eren solo lo veía como un hermano menor, y eso era todo- esta bien, entiendo, perdón por lo que hice- el azabache se levanta del lugar que estaba, que eran las piernas de eren y se dirigía a la puerta que estaba a unos centímetros de ellos, yaqué no se habían movido del lugar en todo el momento.

-Levi espera!- el menor es abrazado por sorpresa por el castaño, con tal fuerza que los forcejeos del menor no duraron mucho-nunca me había sentido así- escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Levi- nunca sentí este sentimiento de necesidad hacia alguien, a pesar de estar solo en este país, no extraño a mis parientes, no de la forma en cómo te extrañe a ti…tu…tu me gustas Levi- el pequeño se sorprendió al escucharlo-estuve contando las horas para poder volver a verte, lo único que esperaba al final del día era recibir tus cálidos abrazos de bienvenida- el abrazo de eren se torno más suave y débil que el de antes.

-eren…-se voltea, quedando frente a frente a eren. De sus hermosos orbes olivos, empezaron a brotar lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-Levi…- acaricia su rostro con su mano derecha para limpiar una lagrima que se deslizaba por su níveo rostro- Levi…te amo- eso ultimo hizo estremecer al pequeño azabache al escucharlo, terminando en un beso dulce y lleno de amor entre estos- al terminar el beso se vuelven abrazar mutuamente, pero ahora con tal fuerza que nadie los pudiera separar-no sabes… cuanto eh esperado por volver a escucharte decir eso…mocoso…- murmuraba el pequeño, pero eren no logro escuchar.

-''_lo amo levi heichou''_

_-_yo también te amo…eren…

…..

Después de eso, eren llevo a Levi a disculparse con sus padres, pero al parecer fue en vano, yaqué a los segundos que entramos a su departamento…

-Levi enano maldito!- una molesta mujer de lentes salvaje aparece-¿¡ como se te ocurre hacer un hoyo en la pared!?

-tch, cállate loca de mierda, fue culpa de ustedes por castigarme.

-Erwin dile algo- reclamaba hanji san apuntando a su hijo.-tambien es tu hijo, maldita sea!

-arréglense entre ustedes- ignorado por completo la situación.

-aquí va arder Troya- murmuraba eren.

Erwin le ofrece un poco de te a eren quien acepta la invitación. Mientras ellos disfrutaban de lo mas en calma su te, la señora Smith y su hijo, se sacaban piezas dentales y se molían sus huesos a golpes.

Toma un sorbo del te –es adorable ver cuánto afecto se tienen ¿cierto?- con cara de ''familia feliz'' decía el jefe de hogar.

-si… son muy unidos- respondía el castaño colocando el mismo rostro que el señor Smith.

Después de aquello, eren iba al hospital antes de ir a casa, yaqué iba a visitar a hanji san y a su amado Levi. Incluso en el hospital se lanzaban todo lo que tuvieran a la mano, incluso las bacinicas. Obligando al hospital a que tomaran reposo en su hogar.

**Que les parecio? Opinen sobre la confesión, nose yo la halle tierna, x3, en el próximo capitulo entraran nuevos personajes, y aparecerá un uke desesperado por su seme xD**

**Estoy planeando desde ya donde será la escena '' sexy'' del fic, pero no se me ocurre donde ¿podrian aconsejar? Xd gracias por su atencion**


	3. Chapter 3: vs por eren

Cuando llego de la universidad, esperaba lo de siempre, subir las escaleras y ser atacado por un abrazo de Levi, su pequeño Levi. Después de confesar sus sentimientos no han tenido tiempo solos, yaqué últimamente eren ha estado muy atareado con la universidad, llegando incluso a no dormir en la cama, llega tan cansado que se queda dormido en el sofá a penas entra al lugar, siendo tan tarde no puede recibir el abrazo de Levi. Aunque lo vaya a visitar cuando le quedan energías pero ya saben, en esa casa el ambiente ''familiar'' es algo distinto, cada que llega, o se están matando a golpes o el señor Smith los tiene encerrados en sus habitaciones, haciéndole imposible verlo.

Hoy fue distinto, llego a la hora que ''normalmente'' llega, pero no fue rodeado por los pequeños brazos de siempre, al contrario, sintió como el frio de otoño lo abrazaba, si, muy penoso. Extrañado por la ausencia del abrazo de bienvenida, decide ir directamente a la casa Smith, que por así decirlo, es como su segunda casa.

Es recibido por hanji san, quien como siempre, es muy ruidosa.

-ah, pero si eres tu eren! Hace tiempo no nos vemos, pasa, pasa-haciendo un ademan dejándolo pasar.

-con permiso-''_no veo a Levi por aquí, a lo mejor debe estar en su cuarto''_ de pronto, eren divisa una pequeña silueta asomada desde un mueble.

-oh, es verdad no los hemos presentado, eren, pasa al living por favor.

Extrañado, hace caso a lo que hanji san le dijo-está bien.

Sentado en el sofá, se da cuenta que es observado por esa misma silueta de antes, todavía escondida detrás de un mueble, mientras que la señora hanji se sienta a lado de eren.

-te quiero presentar a esa pequeña niña de ahí- la señala- ven, te quiero presentar a eren-''_ ¿eh? ¿Una niña? No me digan que esta ''familia'' adopto otro niño, no me molesta ni nada, pero este no sería un grato ambiente para un niño normal (Levi de por sí , no es normal, así que está bien…creo)_

La pequeña sale detrás del mueble, acercándose cuidadosamente hasta llegar donde hanji san.

_-_eren, te presento a Mikasa, tiene 11 años, es la hija del hermano de Erwin, Mike, el tiene un viaje de negocios y como es padre soltero, nos pidió si nos podíamos hacer cargo de ella por unos días- dándole pequeños empujoncitos en la espalda para que se acercara a eren.

-hola- murmura tímida.

-hola Mikasa, yo soy eren, soy vecino de tu tía, mucho gusto en conocerte- mostrando una sonrisa encantadora a la pequeña para que no estuviera nerviosa.

Al parecer, logro su cometido, la pequeña Mikasa quedo embelesada por el encanto del castaño, ruborizándose poco a poco.

Eren se dio cuenta del color que estaba tomando el rostro de esta – oh, tu rostro esta rojo, debes de tener frio ¿cierto?- se quita una bufanda roja que estaba trayendo puesta y se la enrolla en el cuello a la pequeña- toma, te la regalo como símbolo de nuestra amistad, Mikasa- mostrando una sonrisa ladina, mientras daba unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza de esta ,dejando a la pequeña igual que un tomate.

-oh~ eren eres todo un gigoló~-dándole palmaditas en la espalda- se nota que las mujeres caen rendidas a tus pies~ he he- de pronto se siente un aura amenazante inundando el lugar.

-ha-hanji san! No diga esa clase de cosas.

Toma a eren de las mano y con brillo en sus ojos- eren, si me divorcio de Erwin ¿te casarías conmigo?

Claramente, esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, puesto que a los segundos des pues de haber dicho eso, hanji san fue brutalmente atacada por una pelota de futbol en todo su rostro.

-Ha-hanji san! Se encuentra bien!?-el pelotazo fue con tal potencia que hizo caer al piso a la mujer.

-ugh…que paso…-el causante del pelotazo se acercaba lentamente hasta donde yacía tirada en el piso la mujer.

-oi, no toques a eren con tus manos sucias, bastarda- con una mirada afilada y desprendiendo un aura de temer.

-Levi, ugh ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, solo estaba bromeando…uhg me rompiste la nariz maldito enano! Ay!…

Sentándose en las piernas de eren sorpresivamente- espero que te quede claro que no puedes tocar _mis _cosas, cuatro ojos.

-le-Levi, no seas así con hanji san, es mujer y es tu madre ¿lo recuerdas?-nervioso por la reacción que tuvo Levi frente a ese ''acoso'' por parte de la mujer.

-ya te dije, ''eso'' no es mujer, ni siquiera tiene genero, y si tuviera alguno, sería un misterio-decía mientras acariciaba el rostro del castaño.

-acabas de decir algo ambiguo de nuevo, Levi- de pronto, eren es jalado de la manga de su chaleco.

-gracias por la bufanda señor-''_woah! Me habia olvidado por completo de la presencia de Mikasa, debe estar sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar''_

-no es nada, y no me digas, señor, me hace sentir viejo haha, llamame por mi nombre.

Aferrándose más a la manga de eren-gracias, e-eren.

-ahaha así esta mejor- mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-tch, pedófilo-susurra.

-¿e-eh!? Levi!

De pronto el ambiente cambia drásticamente, a causa de un choque electrizante de miradas entre Levi y Mikasa.

''**telepáticamente''**

**Levi: eren es mío, perra, no creas que porque te dio una bufanda de mierda tienes oportunidad alguna.**

**Mikasa: ya lo veremos enano, esto acaba de comenzar.**

Eren ya estaba demasiado incomodo con aquella atmosfera, hasta que llega hanji san a interrumpir el momento, al parecer había aprovechado el descuido de Levi, y escapo a por paquete de hielo para ponerse en el rostro.

-bien creo que eso fue todo…-sujetando un paquete de hiel contra su cara-ah! Eren, ahora cuando no estemos también cuidaras de Mikasa, sé que es mucho pedir, ya debe ser suficiente para ti lidiar con ese enano de ahí- apuntándolo despectivamente.

-oh, parece que alguien quiere morir pronto, bien- corre volviendo a tomar el balón con el que anteriormente golpeo el rostro de hanji.

-eren voltea nervioso-le-Levi, tranquilízate-con una sonrisa nerviosa haciendo gestos con sus manos tratando de calmarlo.

-oh, bien, ¿qué te pareció Eren, Mikasa, te gusto?.

Asiente con su cabeza, aun aferrada a la manga de eren.

-yey! Si eres tan tierna!- frota su rostro con el de ella- en comparación a la escoria que tengo como hijo, oh dios ¿te gustaría ser mi hija?

-hanji san, no debería decir eso frente a Levi- revolotea el cabello del pequeño a su lado-de todas formas si Levi no fuera así, no seria Levi ¿no cree?- al decir esto, hizo que el pequeño salvaje se ruborizara.

-oh~ pensar que un salvaje como tú también puede sonro- Ugh!- fue interrumpida por otro pelotazo, pero esta vez en el estomago.

Después de un rato de esa situación, eren volvió a su departamento…bueno, mejor dicho ''volvieron'' yaqué al parecer ninguno de los 2 primos, quería separarse de eren, mucho menos después de haberse declarado la guerra hace unos minutos.

**(x)**

Hanji san dio permiso para que los dos primos durmieran en casa de eren en fin de semana, esta sería la primera vez que Levi dormiría en el departamento de eren, era fin de semana asique no tendría problemas al día siguiente por la escuela, tenía todo planeado; se bañaría junto a eren, aunque tuviera que obligarlo; le secaría el cabello; verían películas, todo con el fin de aprovechar el tiempo perdido junto a su amado vecino y dormiría con eren en la misma cama, aprovecharía cualquier ''descuido'' y haría de las suyas para ponerlo ''contento''.

Pero como en toda planificación, siempre hay un problema, y ese problema tenia nombre; Mikasa.

No pudo hacer nada de lo que tenía planeado, no como él quería hacerlo. No pudo bañarse con eren yaqué en el momento en que lo iba hacer hubo un debate.

-¿porque eren se bañara contigo? Yo también quiero bañarme con eren-mirada punzante.

-tch, no te creas, eren es _mi _amante, con la única persona que se bañara es conmigo-mirada afilada.

''¿amante?'' eren no sabía que pensar ante tal pelea de niños-por favor, ¿serían tan amables de dejar de estirar de mis brazos? No soy de goma ¿saben?…-ambos pequeños tiraban de los brazos del castaño, peleándose por él como un juguete.

Al final eren los reto y cada uno se baño solo. Luego de eso, las miradas afiladas no dejaron de cortar el ambiente del lugar. El primer plan había sido un fiasco, pero aun quedaban opciones.

**Secar el cabello de eren***

Eren estaba sentado en el piso, viendo tv con una toalla en la cabeza, cubriendo su cabello mojado, Levi se preparaba para su segundo intento de su lista.

-ne, Eren- se acerca al castaño, agachándose para quedar a la misma altura de su rostro- ¿puedo secar tu cabello? Si lo dejas así, podrías resfriarte.

-uhm? Está bien.

Levi se sitúa tras de él, revolviendo su cabello con la toalla, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, al terminar eren le daría las gracias y se besarían y todos contentos, pero igual que antes, Mikasa volvería a interferir, definitivamente, esos dos estaban en guerra.

Mikasa se acerca y se queda mirando a Levi, este le hace un gesto de burla, y le susurra algo al oído a eren, dejándole en claro que es de su propiedad, Mikasa no escucho lo que le susurro pero eso hizo que también entrara en su juego.

-eren, eren ¿quieres que te de un masaje? Siempre le doy un masaje a papá cuando llega del trabajo cansado.

-uhm? bueno, he estado cansado últimamente asique ¿porque no? Muchas gracias Mikasa- posando su mano sobre la cabeza de esta, a la vez en que esta mira a Levi con una cara de _''in your face '_' esto hizo que Levi se enojara aun mas y terminara desquitándose con el cabello de eren, sacudiéndolo con tal fuerza que este hizo que el castaño llegara a gritar de dolor, después de eso, Levi fue nuevamente retado por eren, esta vez Mikasa se había salido con la suya. Después de haber perdido todos los rounds siguientes en la lista, aun tenía fe en que podía ganar la guerra, había llegado la noche, y Levi definitivamente quería cumplir con sus expectativas y que fuera inolvidable, esta vez sin que Mikasa interfiriera.

Uuuuuh! Que les pareció la aparición de Mikasa de niña? La verdad no sabía si hacerla más grande o no pero opte por hacerla por ahí con la edad de Levi, realmente va arder Troya con estos dos ¿Levi podrá cumplir su meta de la noche o una Mikasa salvaje aparecerá y arruinara todo de nuevo? Deséenle suerte al enanin, \(*o*)/ y recuerden dejar reviews, sus reviews me dan animos de seguir con mis fics y a la vez alimentan mi kokoro fujoshi ;)

Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4: vs por eren parte 2

Ya daban las 10 de la noche del día sábado. Levi estaba realmente enfocándose en cómo lograr su cometido sin que Mikasa interfiera, otra vez, mientras los tres veían una película que había rentado eren para la ocasión; blanca nieves. Eren estando en medio de los dos pequeños, claro, los dos muy abrazados a el mientras hay un intercambio de miradas corto punzantes. Se podría decir que poco les importaba la película, pues sabían que cualquier descuido significaría la derrota.

-ne, eren, ¿Por qué escogiste esta película? Hubiese preferido una de acción, o una no tan de niñitas-esto último lo recalco bastante, mientras miraba a Mikasa, quien no tardo en darse cuenta y seguirle el juego.

-Levi, siempre vemos películas de tu gusto, y ahora está Mikasa, así que la película es la indicada.

Dirige su vista hasta el rostro del castaño- ne ne eren ¿te gusta blanca nieves?, papa dice que me parezco a ella por mi cabello negro y blanca piel.

-mmm, si me gusta blanca nieves, y tu papa tiene razón, eres parecida a ella, incluso más linda Mikasa-posando su mano en su cabeza- de seguro cuando seas mayor, serás realmente hermosa.

Al escuchar esto, Mikasa le dedico una de esas miradas de entre burla y satisfacción a Levi, pues estaba logrando que eren le dedicara toda su atención a ella.

-entonces eren será mi príncipe- dijo la pequeña mientras tomaba la mano de eren dedicándole esa imagen a su rival.

Celoso por lo que acababa de escuchar y ver Levi también quiso jugar sucio- oi eren, yo también tengo el cabello negro y mi piel es blanca ¿también me parezco a blanca nieves?- al decir blanca nieves eren suelta una pequeña carcajada, pensar que ese pequeño tan domínate y ''masculino'' se estaba comparando con una mujer.

Oi, de que te ríes…

-jajaja, no es nada Levi-suspira- también te pareces a blanca nieves, a pesar de ser hombre tus rasgos son muy delicados y tu negro cabello es sedoso, pero en lugar de ser como una princesa, más bien serias como un príncipe azul, igual al de los cuentos de hadas.

El pequeño azabache no le dedico la mirada a su contrincante pues, había quedado prendado de las hermosas palabras tanto como de la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando el castaño, mientras este le acariciaba el rostro. Mikasa al ver como eren miraba y tocaba a Levi decide matar ese momento.

-mas que blanca nieves, tú te pareces a los enanos de la película, especialmente a ese enano gruñón que nadie quiere-apuntaba a la pantalla mientras aparecía una escena donde estaban los enanos.

Eren escucho el comentario- _más bien insulto-_ y no pudo evitar largarse en carcajadas, pues Mikasa tenía algo de razón, el enano era igual de gruñón que Levi, solo que este odiaba estar limpio y Levi era un fan de la limpieza.

El bombardeo de insultos lo había empezado Mikasa, y Levi no quiso quedarse atrás, haciendo comparaciones también con Mikasa.

-¿a si? Pues tu ni siquiera pareces mujer, apenas si tea alcanza para parecerte a la bruja, pero fíjate que eres idéntica al gordo de mierda con corte de pélela a quien manda la bruja. Hasta bigotes tienes.

Levi quedo esperando una respuesta llena de rencor pero lo que recibió no fue lo esperado, pues Mikasa se había puesto a llorar, haciendo a eren-_ quien era expectante de la tonta pelea-_ reaccionar a calmar a Mikasa, regañando -_otra vez_- al azabache.

-Levi, mide tus palabras- abraza a Mikasa- es una niña, yo te pensaba más maduro-*suspiro*- después de todo eres un niño- esto último le dolió al pequeño que era dejado atrás, pues eren se había levantado con Mikasa en brazos, para llevarla a la cocina y darle un vaso de agua para que se calmara. En eso la pequeña de la bufanda-_que eren le dio-_se voltea para dedicarle esa imagen a su enemigo.

''_Esa mocosa no ah cambiado nada'' _pensó el azabache mientras se retiraba del lugar, no quería seguir viendo esa imagen, ''_después de todo, eren aun no me recuerda''_ al decir eso y darse cuenta de su significado, sus ojos fueron inundados de lagrimas_…_

Ya eran las 11 de la noche, eren se tuvo que dormir en medio de los dos pequeños, pero le llamo la intención que Levi no empezara una batalla, si no que solo se recostó y se coloco lo más lejos posible de eren, mientras este era abrazado por Mikasa.

Eren se levanta pues se dio cuenta que el pequeño azabache no estaba a su lado, se libera del abrazo de Mikasa para salir en búsqueda del pequeño, encontrándolo sentado en el sillón de la sala, abrazado de sus piernas.

-Levi, ¿porque estás aquí? Ve acostarte que hace frio, si estas incomodo puedo dormir en el sillón-*sentándose a lado de Levi*

El pequeño no le dirige la mirada, ignorando la presencia del castaño a lado suyo.

-Levi-*acariciando su cabello*-¿estás enojado conmigo? ¿Fue porque te regañe?

- no me trates como un niño eren- quitando de un manotazo la mano que acariciaba su cabello.

-Levi, tu eres un niño.

-…

-sabes, yo creo que tu y Mikasa son como dos gotas de agua-* recostándose en el respaldo del sillón*

-¿ha!? Porque me eh de parecer a ''eso''- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, dirigiéndole la mirada a eren.

-jajaja, pero es verdad, aparte de parecerse físicamente, también se parecen en su actitud, aunque claro, tu eres más violento- libera una pequeña carcajada al decir esto último.

-yo no le veo el chiste idiota…

-jajaja pero ¿sabes?, el que ambos sean así, me hace quererlos más, claro, a Mikasa recién la conocí hoy, pero ¿te digo algo? Siento como si la conociera de toda la vida jajaja raro ¿no?

El escuchar eso hizo sorprender a Levi, ¿_cómo que de toda la vida? ¿Acaso conmigo no sientes eso? _Levi se puso a llorar después de oír eso.

-¿um? L-Levi? ¿Porque lloras?

-déjame, no estoy llorando.-_¿acaso nunca recordaras? Es doloroso tener estos sentimientos y recuerdos si tu no me recuerdas-*sobándose los ojos*-¿Por qué no recuerdas todo lo que pasamos juntos maldito mocoso idiota!?_

Eren no comprendió porque lloraba, pero no le gustaba verlo así, lo envolvió con sus brazos, acercándolo a su pecho, a pesar de que este se resistía no pudo contra la fuerza de eren, reprimiéndolo en el abrazo.

-Levi…te amo.

-c-cállate, cállate.

Tratando de zafarse de los brazos del castaño, pero como antes, sin tener resultado.

-te amo-*lo abraza con más fuerza*-tu me hiciste un pedófilo Levi, hazte responsable-*apoyando su frente contra la del menor*

No pudo contener mas sus lagrimas, pues aunque no lo recordara, lo tenía ahí, frente a él, volviéndole a decir _te amo_, como lo hacía en el pasado.

Se le quedo mirando fijamente con sus ojos llorosos, perdido en eso profundos ojos aguamarina, los mismos que lo miraban con amor y deseo tiempo atrás.

Eren puso ambas manos en el rostro del menor, mientras lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-eren… yo también te amo eren…- *coloco sus manos sobre las de eren*

-Levi.

Eren se acerca lentamente a los labios del pequeño, haciendo contacto. Se fundieron sus labios en un dulce beso, para luego terminar en un gran abrazo.

-está haciendo frio-se voltea y jala una manta que estaba en el respaldo del sillón cubriendo al menor con ella.

-eren, no quiero dormir con Mikasa, menos si tengo que compartirte- dice mientras se envolvía más en la manta.

El castaño muestra una pequeña sonrisa después de escucha lo que había dicho Levi. ''_Porque tienes que ser tan lindo cuando quieres_'' pensaba el castaño.

-eso ya lo sé, vamos a dormir aquí-*se recuesta, mientras atrae a Levi a su pecho*- es un poco pequeño pero estaremos cómodos.

-pero te resfriaras si no te tapas, ten- Levi le quiso entregar la manta para que por lo menos se taparan ambos, pues era injusto que solo el se abrigase.

-no Levi-*volviendo a envolverlo en la manta*- no te preocupes, solo te necesito a ti para darme calor- eso ultimo lo dijo con un pequeño doble sentido- pues la temperatura de los niños es muy alta, tu eres mi mejor manta Levi- lo abrazo nuevamente depositando un beso en su frente, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-i-idiota, eres un pedófilo, pervertido.

-pero si bien que te gusta, jajaja, además ya te lo dije, solo por ti soy un pedófilo y pervertido, pero el mas pervertido aquí eres tú, pequeño Levi, ¿acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta de tus planes? Sabía que querías dormir conmigo y hacer de las tuyas en la noche- Levi quedo en shock, su tan planificado plan había sido descubierto.

-maldito-*levantando una ceja*- y si lo sabías ¿Por qué no seguías la corriente o no lo dijiste?

-pues-*le susurra algo al oído*

Levi se volvió rojo como un tomate, causándole risa al castaño, claro, no le duro mucho, pues fue tironeado del cabello por una pequeña mano con fuerza sobre humana.

Después de eso ambos se quedaron dormidos, Levi apoyado en el pecho de eren, aun no se dormía, pues quería si o si, hacer de las suyas esa noche, por lo que fue lentamente bajando hasta los pantalones del castaño, pero cuando ya iba por la altura del ombligo, escucha a eren, al parecer estaba hablando entre sueños, no le tomo mucha importancia pero pronto cambio de parecer.

-ngh…c-capi…capitán…

Levi, que estaba a punto de violar a su vecino, se detuvo ante tal revelación. ''_¿m-me recuerda?''_

-ne eren…eren

No tuvo respuesta pues estaba profundamente dormido, deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios, sin resistirse también a besar su cuello.

-oh bueno, tendré que esperar un poco mas-*recostando su cabeza en el pecho de mayor*

Cerró sus ojos para disponerse a dormir, sabía que faltaría poco para que lo recordara.

''_porque quiero que sea especial, además no quiero romper tu pequeño culo con mis embestidas, no me controlaría y te haría gritar tan fuerte que todo el vecindario te escucharía''_

-no está mal, mocoso- dijo antes de quedarse completamente dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

…

Al día siguiente hanji san invito a almorzar a eren a la casa.

-y eren ¿cómo se portaron estos dos?

-oh, se portaron muy bien hanji san, son unos niños muy lindos- eren decía eso, pero lo que se veía era otra cosa; una niña con un cuchillo de mesa en la mano que parecía que en cualquier momento se lo enterraría a alguien, y en frente, un niño con un aura y mirada amenazante, se podría decir que con solo mirarlo a los ojos te podrías cortar.

*moviendo los labios*

**Mikasa: 'ganaste la batalla de anoche, pero no me daré por vencida maldito renacuajo''**

**Levi:'' me importa poco, eren es mío maldita, y quien sabe que fue lo que hicimos anoche*sonrisa traviesa*''**

Si no fuera porque estaba en casa ajena, Mikasa de seguro hubiera saltado sobre Levi con cuchillo en mano.

Hanji, mientras conversaba con eren se da cuenta de algo.

-hey eren ¿Qué te paso en tu cuello?

-eh? ¿En mi cuello? -*llevándose su mano izquierda al lugar indicado*

Levi mira a eren, dándole a entender que ''eso'' había sido obra suyo.

-gafas de mierda, eso es u-su respuesta fue obstruida por las manos de eren, quien estaba sentado al lado suyo.

-e-es una picadura de insecto! Si eso es…

-eeh! Que insecto más atrevido diría yo~- esto lo dijo mientras miraba a Levi. Sabía que había sido causa suya. Este al darse cuenta que era observado no duda en responderle.

-¿tengo algo en la cara?

-no nada, solo me imaginaba que me hubiese gustado ser ese ''insecto'' para ''besar '' el cuello de eren.

-atrévete y te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del sol, loca de mierda -*apuntándola con el cuchillo de mesa*

-l-levi, cálmate y baja ese cuchillo.

Luego de eso empezó otra –_estúpida-_pelea. Mientras hanji san era atragantado con una pieza de pan de parte por Levi, eren que lo quería detener y Mikasa que se le colgaba del cuello, Erwin estaba sentado almorzando mientras veía a su ''linda familia'' almorzar.

-cuando será el día en que tengamos un almuerzo sin golpes ni gritos en esta casa- decía mientras las albóndigas volaban por sobre su cabeza. Después de eso, todos fueron castigados por el señor Erwin, incluso eren, yaqué también término siendo parte de la pelea por ser la causa, todos fueron puestos a limpiar la cocina, limpiando la salsa y los tallarines que habían quedado pegados en la pared y que hasta habían salido volando por la ventana.


	5. Chapter 5:fresas? fresas!

-No maría Joaquina, está claro que esa perra de Lorenza es quien se acuesta con tu bastardo marido- dice un pequeño mientras observa una novela. Si una novela y mexicana.

-no Levi, estoy segura que su amante es constancia- responde la castaña a su lado, mientras se engullía palomitas en su boca. Los al parecer estaban bastante concentrados en esa caja idiota.

_**Oh maría Joaquina, tu sabes que yo solo te amo a ti, mi corazón solo late porque estoy cerca de ti, tu eres mi razón de vivir…**_

_**Oh Juan Alberto, te amo tanto, hazme tuya.**_

-puta- dijeron los dos al mismo.

''_**Escena de sexo salvaje aparece'' **_

_**Ah! Ah! Juan Alberto! Mas, quiero más! **_

_**Oh maría Joaquina eres tan sexy, ngh! **_

_**Ah! Mas rápido y profundo!**_

_**Ngh! Ah ah!**_

_**(gemidos, gemidos everywhere)**_

Mientras los otros dos eran expectantes de aquella escena, aparece un eren salvaje en la sala.

-hanji san, le traje fruta de rega…- deja caer la bolsa de sus manos, quedando expectante de semejante escena de sexo sin censura, escena que miraba una mujer con sus lentes empañados y un niño que claramente veía la imagen con ¿emoción? Eren dio un salo olímpico hasta el sofá donde estaban, tapándole los ojos al pequeño mientras cogía el control remoto para apagar la televisión.

-ha-hanji san! Porque deja que Levi vea esas cosas para mayores!?- decía eren un poco abochornado, después de todo a quien no lo pone nervioso entrar a una casa ajena y encontrar a sus moradores viendo prácticamente porno en familia.

-he he tranquilo eren, te puedo asegurar que esto es apto para menores, después de todo aun es de día, eso quiere decir que es apto para todo público- está bien, _definitivamente su rol como madre era una mierda,_ eso fue lo que pensó en ese momento.

-Levi, no tienes que ver esas cosas, no son aptas para ti- decía el castaño mientras se hincaba frente a él posando sus manos en sus hombros.

-tch, solo estaba aburrido. Además se notaba que lo fingía.

Eren quedo estático al escuchar eso.

-¿eren?- Levi le pasaba la mano frente a los ojos pero no respondía- eren!- hasta que un golpe en sus partes baja lo despertó.

Mientras se retorcía del dolor en el piso, ignoro lo que le acaba de pasar dirigiendo su vista a la castaña.

-ugh ha-hanji san! Compórtese un poco, primero deja ver a Levi novelas mexicanas, también creo que ve hasta porno! Ahora ¿ven novelas mexicanas pornográficas? Ahora solo falta que quiera poner en práctica todo lo que ve.

Mientras hanji se paraba e ignoraba lo dicho por eren y se dedico a recoger la bolsa que a eren se le había caído ,este se volvió a poner frente al menor aguantando el dolor en su entrepierna, a pesar de tener piernas delgadas estas sí que tienen fuerza.

-tú eres el que no se deja, si no, hace tiempo ya que lo hubiese puesto en práctica, aun que no necesito verlo para saber qué hacer, eren- de una forma muy sugestiva y lasciva dijo esto, mientras que con su pequeño pie, acariciaba la dolida entrepierna de este, sacándole pequeños gruñidos, entre dolor y placer.

-tu…pequeño pervertido-dijo el castaño entre jadeos.

Levi le susurra en su oído- y a mucha honra- mordiéndole la oreja, haciendo saltar hacia atrás a eren, cayendo sentado.

-¿qué pasa eren?- interrumpe hanji tras escuchar el golpe de la caída, ignorando lo que había sucedido abre la bolsa y ve su contenido. No aguantando la emoción- ahhhhhhhhh! FRESAS!.

Salto el sofá que los separaba para caer sobre el castaño, ganándose la mirada fría del mas pequeño, quien estaba sentado frente al castaño.

-ha-hanji san…no res…piro- pues la verdad, la castaña tampoco se queda atrás en relación a fuerza, se puede creer que es así a causa de las masivas golpizas que le da su hijo, de cierta manera la hizo resistente, ya saben algo así como _''yerba mala, nunca muere''._

De pronto ese abrazo asfixiante se transforma en una gelatina escurrida pues mientras eren veía como la castaña pegada a el caía lentamente, se dio cuenta que el causante fue el '' inocente'' Levi. Quien le había propinado una patada en su entrepierna desde atrás, aprovechando que esta tenia estrepitosamente sus piernas abiertas.

-gra-gracias eren- decía una hanji tirada en el piso, quien de apoco se fue arrastrando hasta la pared para poder levantarse.

-Levi, eso no fue muy apropiado, ya sabes, sea como sea, ella es tu madre- decía un eren resignado ante tales escenas, mientras se disponía a ayudar a la castaña a levantarse, teniendo como respuesta de parte del pequeño un bufido.

**(x)**

Después de todo ese revuelo en la sala, hanji, tuvo que ir a buscar a Mikasa pues Mike, tuvo otro viaje de negocios. Lo que significa que Eren y Levi se quedaron solos durante 4 horas. 4 horas las que el pequeño con mentalidad de viejo pervertido, hará lo que sea para insinuársele al inocente eren.

Y ahí estaban, sentados en la mesa de la cocina, sentados frente a frente, siendo separados por una mesa que tiene un bol de porcelana, lleno de fresas y a lado un bol más pequeño pero lleno de crema chantilly.

El silencio reinaba en ese momento, haciendo que el sonido del reloj fuera molesto con cada tic-tac que daba.

Levi ya había dado su primer paso. Pues después de que hanji se hubiera ido del lugar, corrió a su habitación y se desvistió, para luego buscar entre sus cajones ropa ''apropiada'' para realizar su plan. Quedando vestido solamente con una camisa blanca que le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para que le cubriera la mitad de sus muslos, dejando a la vista sus deliciosos y níveos muslos. Al ser tan larga la camisa no fue necesario usar ropa interior. Solo en camisa larga Levi bajo a la cocina.

Volviendo a la cocina. Levi sentado, moviendo sus piernas que colgaban en la silla, mientras miraba fijamente a eren. Era hora de emplear su plan.

El pequeño azabache se cambia de lugar quedando sentado al lado del castaño con sus manos entre sus piernas.

-ah- el pequeño abre su boca mientras miraba a los ojos al castaño, quien era expectante de la actitud del menor.

-¿huh?

- Tch quiero una.

- pues tómala.

- las mangas me quedan muy grandes, si tomo una puedo ensuciarme.

Dicho esto, eren dio un pequeño suspiro y estiro su mano para tomar una fresa y untarla en la crema que yacía a un lado de estas.

-toma.

-dámela tu, no me gusta tener las manos pegajosas.

Levi abre su boca con sus ojos cerrados, mientras eren acerca la fresa a sus labios. El azabache lame la punta de la fresa, acarreando un poco de crema a su boca, mientras hacía esto abrió levemente su ojo izquierdo. Había logrado su cometido. Frente a el había un eren sonrojado y expectante de tal acto. Estaba excitado. soltó una pequeña risa ante tal actitud, risa que no paso desapercibida por el castaño.

-d-de que te ríes.

-de nada- dicho esto mordió la punta de la fresa, haciéndolo de la manera más lasciva posible, para luego engullir lo que quedaba en las manos de eren, mordiendo un poco el dedo índice de este. Dejando un poco de crema en sus labios, para luego lamerlos. Oh si, Levi estaba excitando al pobre de eren, quien ya tenía una semi erección en sus pantalones.

-¿puedes comer como persona normal por favor? me harías un favor- decía un castaño que irradiaba calor de lo sonrojado que estaba.

-Tch, yo como fruta como yo quiero- dirige su mirada a la entrepierna de este y la empieza a frotar con su pie.

Con cada gemido que le sacaba al castaño, apretaba con más fuerza su pie a su entre pierna. Se sentó sobre las piernas del castaño con cada pierna al costado del abdomen de eren.

-ne eren ¿porque estas tan agitado?- dijo el azabache con una voz infantil, con la cabeza un poco ladeada y con una sonrisa ladina.

_A la mierda, la moral, si quiere que le dé, le daré con gusto,_ eso fue lo que pensó eren justo en el momento en que mando toda su moralidad, cordura y paciencia al tacho de la basura.

Abrazo al pequeño escondiendo su rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello, mientras Levi solo quedo sorprendido por la acción del mayor.

_Sigue siendo fácil de manipular,_ fue lo que pensó el azabache mientras era enredado con esos fuertes brazos y a la vez oprimido contra el pecho del castaño. Escuchando como el corazón de este latía de forma desenfrenada, alocada. El hacía que su corazón acelerase y claro, el no se quedaba atrás, aunque él no quería que eren se percatara de lo rápido de latía el suyo, pues no quería notarse ansioso y que este aumentara su ego.

Este empezó a susurrar el nombre del azabache mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo atrapado entre sus brazos se empezara a estremecer, y que de sus pequeños labios se resbalaran suaves gemidos, que para el castaño eran música para sus oídos.

De pronto sus caricias se detuvieron.

-¿…eren?- dijo Levi extrañado- ¿eren? Que suced…ah!

El castaño había introducido ya un dedo dentro de la cavidad del menor. Sacándole gemidos. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ya un segundo dedo se hizo presente, pero esta vez el azabache no pudo acallar un grito de dolor. Grito que despertó a eren, pues estaba tan sumido en su deseo que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Saco sus dedos de la entrada del menor y puso sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro alejándolo de su cuerpo. Con la cabeza agacha sin dirigirle la mirada a Levi.

-¿e-eren?

-…lo… lo siento Levi, pero esto no está bien.

-¿eh?...-¿¡_que mierda estás diciendo!?._Levi no entendía que pasaba, hace unos segundos eren simplemente estaba a punto de devorarlo como él lo había hecho con la fresa, y ¿ahora se detiene a mitad de camino como si nada? Oh, no, Levi no aceptara un no como respuesta.

-lo..lo siento, pe-pero los dos sabemos que e-esto no está bien hahaha- eren claramente estaba nervioso, y el azabache lo noto, pues desvió la mirada hacia el costado y dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

-¿¡que!? Que mierdas eren, acabas de meter tus dedos dentro de mi trasero como si nada,¿¡y ahora dices que esto no está bien!?

-Levi! Por favor entiendem…- fue interrumpido por l menor.

-no te quiero entender, joder, fuiste tú el que en tu departamento dijiste claramente que me la querías meter hasta romperme el culo y que me harías gritar hasta que todo el puto vecindario me escuchara!-Levi ya estaba exasperado. Definitivamente estaba cabreado por el actuar del castaño.

- no puedo, han…

Oh. Las cosas se van a poner feas.

_¿han?..hanji!?...mierda! _ahora todo le calzaba a Levi. El actuar del castaño, el estúpido canturreo de su loca madre antes de abandonar la casa y el porqué del contenerse del castaño. Eh ahí la madre del cordero; hanji.

El rostro de Levi se volvio oscuro y amenazante, cambiando ese tono infantil de hace rato por una voz bastante apagada, que hizo que la piel del castaño se erizara y sintiera como un frio carcomedor le recorría la espalda. Mientras el azabache lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa con ambas manos, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-oi idiota, que fue lo que te dijo ese fenómeno…

Eren trago seco ante lo cortante que era su mirada en ese instante, por primera vez eren Jeager, tuvo miedo de su ''adorable'' y aun-no-asesino-serial pequeño vecino; Levi Smith.

-no…no se de q-que hablas- dijo eren evitando la mirada del menor._ Finge demencia_ fue lo único que pasaba por la mente del mayor.

-¿oh? ~ así que…no quieres hablar- misteriosamente se formo una macabra sonrisa en su rostro- bueno, se algunos trucos para sacarte la información, eren…

-le-Levi? Q-que vas a…ah!

el azabache empezó a masturbar el miembro del mayor, aprovechando que en algún momento este le pudo desabrochar los pantalones aprovechando que eren estaba muy sumido acariciándolo y besando su cuello.

-ah, ah…le..Levi- jadeaba el castaño, pero al ver el rostro del menor que aun estaba sentado sobre él fue que algo le hizo ''click''en sus pensamientos, oh, no, definitivamente no…

-le-Levi aah!

Soltó un grito, pues el menor apretó su miembro con una fuerza descomunal. Era su forma de tortura para sacarle la información y claro, también por detenerse cundo lo estaba disfrutando.

-ahora, si no quieres que tu pequeño ''Jeager'' sufra las consecuencias, me contaras todo lo que te dijo esa loca de hanji…

-no-no se d-de que hablas! En… en serio!

-bien te lo advertí- estiro su mano libre hacia un mesón cerca de ellos y tomo unas tijeras. Tijeras que tenían entre su cuchillas el miembro erecto de eren que ya escurría liquido pre seminal.

-oh, veo que tu Jeager está llorando por piedad…¿acaso no quieres ayudarlo?

Eren quedo en silencio, viendo a los ojos al azabache._ No lo creo capaz de hacerlo… pero…_

-bien, pero es una pena, pensar se tenga desperdiciar algo tan deseable, ah!~ pero bueno, que se le va hacer.

Poco a poco fue cerrando las frías tijeras haciendo que eren diera un respingo, y al sentir ya un presión filosa contra su pequeño amigo, decide soltar la sopa.

-e-está bien! Te lo diré, pero por favor aleja esas tijeras- claro, si tuviera sus manos libres la quitaría con gusto, pero Levi en algún tramo del camino se la arreglo para amarrarlo por la espalda con un mantel.

-desde el comienzo…

**Flash back**

_-oh!~ gracias erencito por las fresas, aunque creo que tendré que comerlas más tarde._

_-¿eh?_

_-oh, es que Mike tuvo otro viaje de negocios, pero esta vez solo será por un día, asique tengo que ir a por mi hija-nohija-deensueño, asique…_

_-esta bien, no se preocupe yo me ocupare de Levi._

_-oh gracias erencito!~_

_-Tch, no pienso estar en el mismo lugar que esa blasfemia con nombre de cosa._

_-Levi, no hables así de Mikasa- dijo eren mientras le revolvía el cabello, soltó un suspiro- bueno, ¿y a qué hora debe partir hanji san?_

_-oh si de eso quería hablar contigo- dirige u mirada al pequeño sentado en el sofá- pero a solas._

_-Tch, haz lo que quieras, pero ya sabes, si intentas propasarte con eren seré yo quien te dará de comer esa fresas, y no será por el camino normal, si sabes a que me refiero._

_-…brr, no gracias, prefiero saborearlas y que luego pasen por ahí, como todo lo demás ahaha._

_-iugh, hanji san- dijo el castaño con una clara cara de asco, aunque creí posible que Levi hiciera eso, después de todo se podría decir que haci se demuestran su cariño(?)_

_-ven- tomo al castaño del brazo mientras que en el otro llevaba la bolsa con las fresas que había traído eren. llevándolo a la cocina._

_-Levi va a violarte._

_-¿Qué?_

_-o mejor dicho, el quiere se violado por ti, no se las dos cosas don lo mismo hahaha. como sea aun no tienes permitido tocar a Levi erencito, lo siento tanto por ti como por el- dijo la castaña mientras daba n golpecito en la espalda de eren._

_-¿por qué lo dice? no mas importante. usted sabia de las intenciones de su hijo!? Y ''aun'' acaso usted quiere que lo violen!? No puedo creerlo- eren se dejo caer sobre la silla y se coloco ambas manos en su cabeza. Estaba consternado por lo que su loca vecina acababa de decirle._

_-no te angusties, después de todo con Erwin hemos sido testigos de lo que hace en su habitación…claro después de todo ¿Qué clase padre no notaria que su hijo se mete dedos en su trasero? Además de tener bajo su almohada dibujos extraños, donde dice sus planes para seducirte, y uno de ellos estaba apuntado para hoy._

_-no…no es posible._

_-es posible eren, y es porque Levi de verdad te ama, a ti es la única persona que deja que lo toque o regañe, bueno, que regañe y no envié al hospital. Pero dejando un poco de lado eso…_

_-¿…que cosa?_

_Eren esperaba angustiado lo que tenía que decir la castaña, pué se quedo varios minutos en silencio, minutos que carcomían a eren, pensando las posibles cosas que le diría la castaña, cosas como ''dale duro contra el muro y grábamelo'' o ''tengo unas esposas, así lo amarras y le haces lo que quieres'' o ''Levi te la quiere meter'' ok, lo ultimo le dio bastante miedo, no se quiso imaginar cómo sería si él fuera al que se la metiera._

_El silencio solo era acompasado por el frecuente tica tac del reloj en la pálida pared._

_-15-dijo la castaña rompiendo el silencio y los pensamientos del castaño._

_-¿eh?_

_-que cuando Levi cumpla quince te lo puedes follar. Hasta entonces, tendrás que resistir los coqueteos y trampas que pondrá el para ti._

_Eren aun no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, prácticamente ella quería que le quitara la virginidad a su hijo menor de edad, y no solo eso, sino que hasta le puso un límite de tiempo para tocarlo, definitivamente no quería ni imaginarse que pensarían los del hogar de menores si supieran lo que dejan hacer y que le hagan a Levi._

_-también te daré un ''amuleto''- le entrega un paquetito con algo dentro- cuando Levi te este seduciendo ábrelo y míralo, esto hará que todos tus deseos desaparezcan en un dos por tres._

_Cuando eren se disponía a abrir con duda el paquetito, hanji lo detiene._

_-eren, solo ábrelo cuando ya no seas capaz de controlar a tu ''amiguito'' de ahí abajo- dijo señalando la entrepierna de este, haciendo que instintivamente este se cubriera con ambas manos._

_-Entonces,¿ qué pasaría si el amuleto no llega a funcionar?- guarda el amuleto en su bolsillo del pantalón._

_-créeme, FUNCIONARA…pero si llegaras a ponchártelo, estarías en aprietos…_

_-¿eh?_

_-Erwin te cortaría tu pene- dijo fría y directamente la castaña- Erwin no soportaría que su amado hijito fuera mancillado a tan corta edad- dice de forma dramática la mujer-después de todo, para cuidar la castidad de su hijo es capaz de hasta comprarle calzones de fierro y con candado, bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo la ultima vez- decía hanji haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con sus manos- pero no te preocupes confió en ti erencito- dicho esto hace un gesto con su mano en puño y con el pulgar arriba._

_-e-esta ¿bien? Creo…_

**Fin flash back**

-y eso fue todo…

Eren se fue relajando, pues Levi que aun estaba sobre el ya había retirado la tijera de su miembro. claro después de tanto miedo, al pobrecito eren al parecer se le esfumaron sus deseos obscenos y sin necesitar el famoso amuleto.

-…eren…

-¿hmm?

-no esperare putos 5 años para que me cojas, tu lo haces ahora y se acabo- sin dejar oportunidad de responder al castaño, este lo silencio con un hambriento beso, mientras volvió a su labor de masturbar la hombría del mayor, haciendo que gruñera a mitad el beso.

Apenas pudiendo liberar sus labios de beso, eren pudo decir unas cuantas palabras-le…Levi, no podemos…hacerlo.

Levi se detiene y se separa un poco de eren- eren, ¿tu me amas?- dice de manera seria pero suplicante.

-te amo Levi, pero esto sigue estando mal, no quiero ir preso y mucho menos que tu papa corte mi ya sabes qué.

De pronto Levi libera las manos de eren y las dirige hacia su pecho- eren, yo también te amo, debes dejar de tratarme como un niño…

-Levi, eres un niño.

Levi no pudo evitar mostrar un semblante triste. Lo único que odiaba eren era ver el rostro triste de Levi.

-pero eres el niño que más amo- lo abrazo con una calidez tan envolvedora, dejando embobado al pequeño azabache.

_Lo siento hanji san._

Eren baja lentamente sus manos hasta la espalda baja del menor-si te duele me detendré, Levi- dijo mientras besaba la piel aporcelanda del menor.

Levi asintió con su cabeza mientras enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, dejándole el camino libre a sus manos.

-e…ren..

Poco a poco eren volvió a meter sus dedos en la entrada del menor, pero esta vez utilizo la crema chantilly como ayuda y lubricante. Cuando metió los dedos Levi pudo acallar el grito de dolor. Eren quiso detenerse pero Levi no se lo permitió, diciéndole que lo podía soportar y que no era tan fuerte gracias a la crema, aunque se sentía raro tener algo que normalmente debía pasar por la boca antes que ahí.

Cuando ya había acostumbrado su entrada con dos dedos haciendo tijeretas en su interior, fue que decidió por meter su tercer dedo. En este Levi no aguanto, gritando de dolor hasta sacarle lagrimas.

-Levi…lo sabia es mejor dejar…- fue acallado por otro beso de parte del menor.

-s-solo sigue i-diota, yo estoy bien.

No podía creerlo, espero más de 2000 años para volver estar d esta forma con eren, y aunque ahora tengan edades distintas, eso no le importaba, pues sus sentimientos seguían igual de latentes y vivos como hace tiempo atrás.

…

Saco sus dedos con restos de crema después de haber lubricado bastante al menor-¿estás listo?- le dijo con voz ronca al oído.

-ya…solo ha-hazlo.

-oh! No te impacientes pequeño Levi- dicho esto le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, sacándole uno que otro gemido al menor.

-Tch, n..no seas…. En…engreído bastardo.

Eren empieza a torturar al menor sobre él, tocándole los muslos, hasta llegar a sus nalgas y apretarlas cual masa fuera. De pronto el castaño detiene sus caricias.

-dios…eren..¿porque t-te detienes?

Levi se percata que eren tiene su mirada alta y fija en un lugar fuera de su alcance. Gira su cuerpo para ver qué es lo que le parece más interesante que tener sexo.

-¿Qué mierdas mir…?

Oh mierda.

-Mikasa!?- dijo casi en un grito el azabache, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que la pelinegra estaba ahí haciendo de espectadora?.

-ustedes…¿Qué le estás haciendo a eren enano?- decía la pequeña que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina que da al pasillo de la casa.

-Tch, que estamos haciendo querrás decir niña ¿acaso no lo ves?-se abraza al castaño nuevamente pegándolo más a él –estamos ocupados así que si no te molesta shu shu- dice el azabache sacudiendo su mano.

De pronto se escucha una voz chillona venir por el pasillo; hanji. Es ahí cuando eren recobra los sentidos. Se pone de pie con Levi en brazos, agradeciendo que la camisa de este fuera lo bastante larga y grande como para cubrir su erección y sale corriendo hasta la habitación del menor, dejando a una niña, en la cocina, con una imagen bastante morbosa.

-tranquilo eren, yo sé como callarla y…también es como hacerlo con tu animado amiguito- dijo Levi después de que eren lo haya sentado en la orilla de la cama, mientras este solo se asomaba por la puerta a ver si la castaña se le ocurría aparecer.

-Levi, si nos pillan será mi…que estás haciendo!?

El pequeño pervertido se había acercado hasta el mayor y le bajo los pantalones, dejando a la vista de nuevo su gran erección.

-que crees que hago, le doy atención urgente a tu pene ,deberías dar las gracias idiota-decía con el miembro de este ya entre sus pequeñas manos.

.gracias…no espera! No,no,no-dijo alejando la boca y cuerpo del menor de su entrepierna-tengo una mejor idea- dijo eren mientras se dirigió lentamente hasta el baño que estaba frente a la habitación de Levi, dejando al azabache con las ganas.

…

Eren se encerró en el baño y se digno a usar el ''amuleto'' que le había dado hanji san.

-bien veamos, mas te vale que funciones amuletito, mi hombría depende de que tu funciones- con el paquetito en sus abre lentamente los hilos que lo cerraba y saco su contenido que al parecer era un papelito.

-veamos que…que mierda!?- grito eren, pero no tanto como para que las damas personas lo oyeran.

**(x)**

-y ¿Qué hicieron mientras no estábamos?

Eren trago duro-p-pues…

-comimos fresas cuatro ojos, después de todo, tu puto viaje por esa mulan travesti demoro menos de las 4 horas de siempre- respondió de brazos cruzados el azabache, quien estaba sentado junto al castaño en el sofá, mientras Mikasa y hanji estaban sentadas al frente en otro sofá.

-le-Levi!

-oh ya veo, al parecer estaban muy ricas pues dejaron hasta la silla con crema- agrego la castaña- menos nos dejaron un poco a nosotras, que considerados- toma una fresa que estaba dentro de un bol sobre la mesita de centro de la sala y la engulle.

Ambos eren y Levi de vieron de soslayo, por las prisas ni siquiera pudieron limpiar el lugar de los ''casi'' hechos.

La castaña toma otra y se la ofrece a la pelinegra- ¿quieres Mikasa?

La pelinegra seguía mirando inquisitivamente a los dos frente a ella, Levi enviándole miradas de odios, mientras eren le suplicaba con la mirada que no dijera nada.

-gracias…

Luego de compartir en la sala de estar hanji pidió hablar con eren a solas en la cocina.

-y eren ¿tuviste oportunidad de usar el amuleto?

-eh? Ah! Si, como se le ocurre dame esto!? Casi quedo ciego!- dice mostrándole el famoso paquetito- quien putas regala una foto de su esposo vestido con un bikini de lunares! De verdad hanji san, tendré pesadillas! Ahora en lugar de temerle al coco le temeré a esa maldita tanga que no alcanza a abarcar la enorme cosa de Erwin san!- dice eren mostrándole la foto en su cara bastante nervioso y enfadado.

-jajaja!- agarrándose el estomago de tanta risa que le da- esa fue una apuesta que perdió con su hermano Mike, deberías sentirte honrado, muy pocas personas tiene esa foto jajaja, además, tu aprieto debió de ser muy grande como para que tuvieras que recorrer a ver esa escandalosa tanga, dime ¿Qué fue lo que intento esta vez? ¿esposas, mordazas, amarrarte a la cama, comió un plátano…se comió TU plátano?-decía la castaña emocionada y con el vidrio de sus lentes empañados.

-…**no puedo decirle que su hijo estuvo a punto de hacer lo ultimo-** fue lo que pensó eren tras lo dicho por hanji.

-vamos, juro no decirle a Erwin!

-…fresas.

-…fresas…FRESAS!? Jajaja oh por titanes! Este chico i que aprovecha las oportunidades! Ahora eren, cuéntamelo todo- decía la castaña poniéndose frente al menor, claramente invadiendo su espacio personal con unos lentes claramente empañados, quizás que cosas se habrá imaginado la muy pervertida.

Mientras un eren asustado no sabía qué hacer.

**(x)**

Mientras tanto, dos pelinegro estaban en la sala, sentados frente a frente, separándolos solo el bol lleno de fresas, el mismo de hace unas horas que fue testigo de casi una escena de sexo salvaje, incluso más salvaje que la de la novela que estaban viendo los moradores al inicio del día.

-yo no te cubrí a ti al no decir nada. Lo hice por eren y por….-la pelinegra se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir; o no decir, haciendo que el azabache terminara por completar su oración.

-su pene…-dijo sin inmutarse cruzándose de brazos, cabe decir que Levi ya se había cambiado de ropa, si la castaña lo veía así de seguro nunca lo dejaría tranquilo-ahora que ya viste esa escena, no creo que tenga que recordarte que eren es solo MIO,mocosa…-suspira- aunque de todas formas no se porque te preocupaste por algo que ni siquiera llegaras a _gozar_-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa ladina pero burlona, mientras acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos sus labios.

-enano maldito!.

-mocosa de mierda.

-esto solo está comenzando…-dijo la pelinegra mientras mordía con fuerza una fresa que había tomado hace un rato.

-tu lo has dicho mi-cho-za…-dijo el menor con su intimidante mirada y una leve sonrisa.

-es Mikasa, engendro.

-se lo que dije…

**(x)**

Esa misma tarde eren salió raudo de la casa Smith, pues al ver al señor Erwin sintió como s le revolvía el estomago. L parecer eren Jeager ya no podrá ver con respeto a su trabajador vecino. Pues esto se repitió por varios días, y todas las noches, teniendo pesadillas con esa estúpida foto que termino quemando para que nadie más tuviera esas feas pesadillas.

**adivinen quien vino vino desde las tinieblas (?) bueno creo que me excedí con este cap pero mientrs mas mejor no? xD oigan perdonen por estar taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ausente! pero ya les dije que mi internet es un asco cierto? pues la cosa es que no le permitia el acceso de internet a mi pc! pero si a los demas -.- bueno y eso, xD perdonen la demora :C ah y tambien el proximo que actualizare sera amo y siviente por si las dudas e.e bueno.**

**nos leemos!~**

**Voice-L**


End file.
